


Drunk!lock

by TennantsLittleKitten



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, MENTION OF:, Nakedidity, boobs, drunk!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TennantsLittleKitten/pseuds/TennantsLittleKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some drunk Sherlolly fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Would Have Remembered Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to this story! It's just for fun. It's a bit suggestive but really, there's nothing smutty about it. PG rated movies go into far worse detail than I did. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this because I had fun writing it up!
> 
> I do not own any of the characters from the BBC series "Sherlock", bleh blah bloop.

"What?" she giggled drunkenly. "The infamouss Ssherlock Holmes has never had a  _girl_?"

"Oh, I've h-had a girl before, MisssssHooper." he stumbled slurring his words.

"Oh yeah? Who!?" she said taunting him, as she swayed back and forth trying to find her hips to rest her hands on.

He reached out his arm, extending his index finger and watched as it wavered unsteadily in the air. "You!" he exclaimed, finally pinpointing her.

She removed a hand from her hip and blinked a few times to clear her vision. She dipped forward, closing her eyes and stabbed herself in the shoulder with her finger. "Oh no, Mr. Holmes," she grinned cheekily, "You would have  _remembered_  me!"

His eyes widened, giving a clumsy smile.

Molly reached out and nabbed Sherlock by the scarf. She tugged him down the hall where he closed the bedroom door behind them.

 


	2. Behind Closed Doors

A gasp sounded. "What are  _those?_ " the words bubbled from his mouth.

"They're my  _boooooobs_ , you dork! How sheltered are you? I'ms-sure you must have seen them before." She replied mockingly in her plastered tone.

"Not  _those_!" he garbled in a hushed whisper.

"And these-"

"Ooh! That's cold!"

"-are yours! Honk! Honk!" A girlish giggle filled the room.

There was a short pause, then "Honk! Honk! Heh heh!"

 _SLAP!_ The sharp sound rang throughout the flat.

"Owwwwwwie! What was  _that_  for?!" he whined.

"Oh shut up you idiot, and kiss me!"

His voiced became muffled as shallow grunts and heavy sighs drifted out beneath the closed door.


	3. Second Peeks

Molly's eyes slowly fluttered open. The brightness of the late morning light caused her to cram them back shut. She went to move but there was a pounding in her head like a herd of elephants. She propped herself on one elbow and rubbed her temple with her fingers. Glancing at the clock to her left she noted that it was 11:27am. Groggily, she then looked over to her other side. She gasped, widening her eyes when she saw who was lying next to her. She swallowed hard.

She looked down at her chest and glanced under the pale colored sheet. She wasn't wearing a thing. She gulped again, her conscience starting to panic. She then took a quick look under the sheet at the man lightly snoring next to her. He neither was wearing anything. She pressed the sheet down quickly, but then slowly, she peeked under it once more. There was a pleased look of approval on her face as she took in the sight.

There was a rustle beside her and Molly quickly and innocently looked away. He moaned lightly and snuggled closer, nuzzling his face into her shoulder.

Molly swallowed dryly for a third time. She couldn't remember diddly-squat from the night before, yet here she was, Sherlock Holmes beside her and both naked as the day they were born!  _It was Lestrade's birthday party; yes that's right_... But no one had informed them that the party punch had its fair share of alcohol mixed in.  _And how on earth had they ended up in her flat?_  Molly's heart pounded faster.

She squeezed her eyes shut until she saw colorful swirls, then opened one eye to see if the situation would still be the same. Still however, the consulting detective lay nestled by her side.  _Oh God_!

She must have said the words aloud because she heard the  _Smack. Smack. Smack._  of a dry, parched mouth to her right. A loud yawn followed and she could feel his legs and toes stretch out to the end of the bed.

Sherlock's crystal eyes blinked open but froze upon seeing the creamy white skin of the bare shoulder in front of him. His eyes darted upwards.

"Hello." She said awkwardly with a winced smiled. Molly clutched the sheet closer to her bare chest.

His face was stunned, eye slightly twitching as he tried to process everything in his mind.

"I won't speak of this if you won't." Molly bargained, breaking the silence.

He sat up then, shimmying his bum towards the pillows. Molly couldn't help but watch as the sheet came dangerously close to fully exposing the rest of him in front of her. Sherlock turned his head to look at her and Molly's cheeks flushed a deep red.

Sherlock sat with his arms in his lap, shoulders slightly forward which accentuated the contours of his back and the light peppering of freckles which spread across it.

He groaned as he felt a throb grow steadily in his head too. "Nothing happened Molly." His voice low with fatigue.

"What do you  _mean_  nothing happened? We wake up stark-naked in the same bed and you're telling me that  _nothing_  happened?! How do you know for sure?! We were obviously both drunk out of our minds last night! I swear Sherlock Holmes, if you are wrong..." Molly's voice was frantic and angry. She winced again as the loudness of her own voice disagreed with her hangover.

Sherlock too rubbed his head before replying. "I just know, Molly. I do believe that we simply fell asleep before anything got...that  _far_."

She stared sceptically at him, but his eyes were as sincere as she knew he could manage. "Are you sure?" she pouted, doubtful.

"I'm sure." He sighed.

" _Sure_ -sure?" her eyes narrowed at him.

"Sure-sure  _sure_." He said.

Satisfied, Molly broke their gaze.

"So any idea of how we ended up here exactly?" Sherlock inquired.

Molly looked upwards, scrunching her chin and began to scratch the base of her neck like a cat. "Well, I think they spiked the punch." She said frowning at him.

"People sure are out to get me drunk!" groaned Sherlock. "The first time I woke up in jail, now-"

"-This time you woke up in a totally different prison!" Molly hiccupped as she began to giggle.

"Coffee?" he asked, resting the side of his face in his palm.

"Absolutely!" she agreed.

"Okay then, you go first." He said flashing her a sly grin.

Molly thwacked him over the head with a pillow. Through his defensive position, Sherlock beamed as he watched Molly's smile spread from ear to ear.

 


End file.
